This application is directed to functionalized saturated liquid polymers useful for the production of crosslinked elastomeric materials and to compositions containing minor amounts thereof and to a process of making them.
End terminated dihydroxypolybutadienes are known in the prior art. Such polymers commercially available from Arco Specialty Chemicals are unsaturated and contain a microstructure comprises of about 25% 1,2 and about 75% 1,4 butadiene units. Similar polymers available from Colorado Chemical Specialties' are unsaturated and contain at least 80% 1,2-structural units.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,753 discloses polymerization of 1,3-dienes to form monofunctionally or difunctionally terminated polymers having enhanced 1,4-content.